The Forgotten Companion Part 1
by Maethorni
Summary: Dernhelm is the tenth Fellowship member. No one really knows who this loyal man of Rohan is but they accept him. Please R&R. Rated T for battle violence. Chapter 5 has been edited.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forgotten Companion**_

Chapter 1

_**The Council of Elrond**_

Dernhelm rode from Rohan to the Council of Elrond. Coming alone shocked many because he looked very young, in fact he was only sixteen years of age. Dernhelm was a rather quiet person, both tall and slender. Many of his own said he had the gracefulness of an Elf. He had hazel eyes and blond hair that went down past his shoulders.

When he walked into the dinning hall he saw many different people. There was an Elf who seemed quite different to the ones in Rivendell. There were some Dwarves who sat far from the Elves. There were only a few Men there and a few Hobbits. A man waved him over to his table where two Hobbits, a dark-haired man, and the Elf sat. The other three Hobbits who were there sat in a table in the corner table and talked quietly. The Dwarf-folk all murmured amongst themselves in the corner opposite the Elves.

"Hello," the one man said. "I am Boromir."

"You're from Gondor..." Dernhelm said and Boromir nodded. "I am Dernhelm from Rohan."

"I'm Pippin," the younger-looking Hobbit said and then indicated the other Hobbit. "And this is my cousin Merry."

"I'm Aragorn," the dark-haired man said and he excused himself and left the room.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," the Elf said. His face was serious.

"Excuse me, Dernhelm. But may I ask a question?" Pippin began.

"You already did," he said with a smile. Boromir and Merry got the joke and laughed, Legolas smiled, but Pippin looked very confused. "What is your question?" he asked not wanting to insult the Hobbit.

"I was wondering... why is your hair so long?" Pippin asked, innocently

"Pippin!" Merry scolded.

"It's alright, Merry. Many people in Rohan have long hair. I don not know how it came to be, but that way it is. Have either of you ever been to Rohan?" Dernhelm turned to look at the Man and Elf..

"Once when I was seven," Boromir said.

"Long ago," Legolas said and he had a faraway look in his life.

"Did you get to see Edoras?"

"Yes..." and the three continued their conversation, Merry and Pippin asked an occasional question, for hours until they decided to retire for the night.

The morning after Dernhelm arrived, the Council of Elrond began. A wizard named Gandalf and Frodo, the Hobbit, along with a congregation of Men, Elves, and Dwarves sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Elrond said. Then he gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo rose and laid the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true..." Boromir said.

Frodo returned to his seat beside Gandalf. Dernhelm noticed that he seemed relieved. Everyone of the Council stared at the Ring, mesmerized by it. The Ring began to whisper to each of them in turn. Each person seemed to hear it differently.

"The Doom of Men," one man said quietly.

Boromir then rose to address the Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." Boromir then approached the Ring. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir reached out towards the Ring. Dernhelm saw Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hovered over the Ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond suddenly leaped up, loudly calling his name. "Boromir!"

The Ring utters a harsh chant. Gandalf suddenly stood up and also began the chant in Black Speech. Thunder suddenly cracked as the sky darkened. Everyone looked around in fear and confusion. This is what Gandalf said,  
"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."  
The voice of the Ring died away. Boromir along with everyone else resumed their seats, horrified.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebuked.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf said, his voice was raspy from the force of the words of the Black Speech. Gandalf gave Boromir a final scathing glance and resumed his seat. Boromir was unperturbed.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir said as he began pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said a bit harshly.

Legolas stood suddenly. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said. Frodo and Dernhelm looked wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"_Havo dad, Legolas,"_ Aragorn said and Legolas obeyed. (Sit down.)

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said as he returned to his seat. Dernhelm was shocked by Boromir's rudeness.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"Then we have only one choice. That means the Ring must be destroyed," Dernhelm said logically.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said grabbing his axe approaching the pedestal. Gimli struck the Ring with full force but he was repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Frodo winced in pain. The Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issued forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said.

"_Ash Nazg,"_ the Ring whispered.

"One of you must do this," Elrond said. Everyone was silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said breaking the silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir rose. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled. Commotion started as many arguments erupted amongst the council members.

"Never trust an Elf!" Dernhelm heard Gimli say. He felt like the only one who hadn't joined in the arguments.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?" Dernhelm asked quietly. "This is not helping us." No one took any notice to his words however.

"None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf said.

Dernhelm noticed that Frodo also remained seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flared up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

"_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" _the Ring said again.

The intensity of the arguments increased. Slowly, determination dawned on Frodo's face. He stood and took a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above the din.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo said. The argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turned towards Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said as he placed his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said as he approached Frodo and keeled before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as he walked over to join them.

"And my axe!" Gimli said as he looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group.

"By the blessing of Rohan I am here and I'd be ashamed to be left behind. My swords are at your service," Dernhelm said joining the group.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said walking over to the group.

"Heh!" Sam jumped from behind the bushes and joined them. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said, amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin said as they emerged from behind the pillars to join.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said crossing his arms.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said causing a quick smile to spread on Dernhelm's lips.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Everyone chuckled and the Hobbit's ears turned red.

The next morning, in a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered to bid farewell to Rivendell. Dernhelm stood, listening, slightly apart from the others.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond said, gazing sternly at the Fellowship. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads with their hands upon hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said. Frodo turned and walked forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path wound away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered softly to Gandalf.

"Left." With that, the Fellowship departed from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley. They traveled through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. They paused on a hill in the wild near midday.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Caradhras **_

Sam cooked sausage and other food over a fire, then climbed up onto a rock besides Frodo. The Fellowship had decided to rest on an outstretched arm of the mountains.

Boromir spared with Pippin and Dernhelm with Merry. They were tutoring them on sword fighting.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good," Boromir said to each move of the sword.

Aragorn sat nearby, smoking a pipe. "Move your feet!" he said encouragingly.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said.

"Thanks," Pip said.

"Pay attention to your opponent, Merry," Dernhelm said firmly. Merry deflected his moves. He then drew his second sword. "Pay close attention... try to anticipate my next move."

"Faster!" Boromir said to Pippin.

As the Hobbits spared with Boromir and Dernhelm, Dernhelm heard Gimli approach Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf took a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registered in the old wizard's eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Legolas noticed something amiss and looks intently towards the South. Meanwhile, Boromir and Dernhelm continued to fight the Hobbits.

"Come on. Good," Boromir said.

"Aaaah!" Pippin exclaimed in pain as Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir said. But Pippin kicked Boromir's shin. "Ahh!"

"Get him!" Merry said leaving his fight with Dernhelm. Boromir fell down in a mock battle. Boromir, Aragorn, and Dernhelm laughed with the Hobbits.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin said.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Dernhelm said walking towards them. He laid a hand on both of the Hobbit's shoulders. Pippin and Merry grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back.

Frodo watched them in amusement. To be honest he thought that Dernhelm had something about him that reminded him of each of the Fellowship members. He was loyal like Sam. Reserved and mysterious like Legolas. He had spirit like Boromir and strength like Gimli. Fierce yet gentle like Aragorn. Wise like Gandalf yet youthful like Merry and Pippin. He also had Frodo's fierce determination.

"You've got my arm…you've got my arm!" Pip squealed to Boromir.

Legolas continued to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam took notice of Legolas's observation. "What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli said.

"It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir said getting up placing a hand on the Hobbit's shoulders.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Dernhelm cried. He had seen them many times flying over Rohan.

"Hide!" Aragorn said as he rushed to make sure that the Fellowship was out of sight.

"Hurry!" Boromir said.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn said. They scrambled to gather their things, and Sam put out the fire. They waited for minutes. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill, then turned and flew back Southward.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said as they came out of their hiding places. He turned, looking up at a great, snowy mountain very high up.

They climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhras. As they climbed Frodo lost his footing and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said as he helped him get to his feet. Frodo regained his footing and put a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Finding that it was missing, he looked back up the slope. The Ring lay in the snow, its gold glistening. Boromir saw the Ring and picked it up by its chain.

"Boromir," Aragorn said quietly. But Boromir was oblivious, riveted by the Ring. His face seemed sad.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said softly. He reached out a gloved hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said, louder. Boromir looked up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir walked slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit. Aragorn's hand was on the hilt of his sword. "As you wish…" He held out the Ring. Frodo did not wait, and grabbed the Ring sharply, a tormented expression was on his face. "…I care not," Boromir said and jokingly tousled Frodo's hair, then turned to resume climbing. Aragorn released his grip from his sword.

A while later, Gandalf's staff drove into the snow, forging a way through a growing blizzard as he guided the Fellowship along a narrow ledge on the Pass.

As they labored onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas ran out ahead. He moved with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. He heard a cruel voice rise on the wind.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" the voice chanted. (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

With an echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fell from the mountain's arms. They shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled through the storm.

"No!" Gandalf cried. With determination against all odds, Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, he chanted out a counter command to Caradhras. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" the wizards voice bellowed. (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) The wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" the voice shouted. (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow fell, Gandalf continued to command the mountain, to no avail. Legolas grabbed Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hit. The avalanche cascaded over them, and the snow buried all of them completely. After a moment, they emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir said.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said, impatiently.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said. In Gandalf's eyes there was a shadow of doubt, of fear that lay unsaid. He was clearly conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A Journey in the Dark**_

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf said grimly.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted through the snowstorm. He was holding Merry and Pippin to him, both of then were extremely pale with cold. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Dernhelm asked quietly.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

"So be it," Gandalf said.

They turned south. "Frodo, come and help an old man. How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked.

"Better than it was," Frodo answered.

"And the Ring?" They looked at each other. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." The shadowy shape of a Fellowship member passed by as the two spoke. Gandalf looked up with suspicion, Frodo with fear.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths," Gandalf asked.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, beginning to despair.

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf began but was interrupted by a gasp from Gimli.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said, in awe. The rest of the Fellowship stood and looked upon a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, rising above them and before them, away into the mists. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He knocked his axe against a rock.

Everyone moved along the rock wall, taping and prying, searching for a door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. Gimli grumbled, but said nothing.

Frodo gasped as his foot splashed into the water. He pulled his leg back and looked up at his surroundings. There was a great pool beside the rock face, with dead branches bearded with moss hanging above the water.

Gandalf approached the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees. The wizard ran his hand over the cliff face. "Now…let's see. Ithildin-" Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." He looked up at the black night sky; the moon appeared. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grew bright, shining with sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in the Elvish tongue appeared in the arch. Gimli stared in awe at the gate of his forefathers. As Gandalf read he pointed with his gnarled staff.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf set his staff's end upon the glimmering star. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) The Doors remained closed. Raising his hands, Gandalf cried out again, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said innocently. Gandalf glanced at him looking slightly annoyed. He began to push on the doors, but they remained shut.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said, angrily.

Night had deepened. The rest of the Fellowship were seated around the doors near the lake, waiting for Gandalf to open them.

"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" Gandalf said, sounding weary. (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)

"The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam while unhitching the pony's bridle.

"Buh-bye Bill," Sam said, sadly.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home," Aragorn said as they watched Bill trot down the shore through the night.

Merry began to throw stones into the water. Pippin was about to do the same but Dernhelm stopped him. "Do not disturb the water," he said. He had a strange feeling about the place.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf said, exasperated. He dropped his staff and sat down beside Frodo and pulled off his hat. Meanwhile, Dernhelm, Aragorn and Boromir watched as a ripple ran through the water.

Frodo stood up and looked at the writings of the glimmering gateway intently. "It's a riddle." The water continued to ripple ominously. The rest of the Fellowship watched. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. The water shivered again.

"Mellon…" Gandalf said. The stone doors slowly swung open, rumbling deeply and they entered Moria. The wizard placed a crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff; Aragorn followed last, casting a last suspicious glance at the waters.

Moonlight flooded into a shadowy rock chamber. Led by Gandalf, they walked towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli said.

Gandalf brought his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindle the rock into light. It glowed, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering in his eyes, Gandalf leaned the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which were tumbled many dark forms...

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said.

The wizard's light revealed rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. A strangled cry was heard. "Oh! No! Noooo!" It was Gimli. The forms were clearly corpses.

Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examined it and cast it away in disgust. "Goblins!"

Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords. Legolas fit an arrow to his bow. Dernhelm drew his two swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. The four Hobbits backed up toward the door. Something stirred in the water behind them. "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir's words echoed through the hollow dead hall.

The company started for the door. Suddenly, Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet. A long, snaking tentacle pulled him down.

"Frodo!" the other three Hobbit's cried out.

"Strider!" Sam cried turning towards him.

"Help!" Frodo yelled.

"Get off him! Strider!" Sam said while hacking at the tentacle.

"Aragorn!" Merry cried.

The Hobbits held onto Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as the tentacles wrapped around him. The watching creature at the gate released Frodo for a split-second and disappeared under the waters. Suddenly, many tentacles came boiling out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg. He was pulled out over the water and into the air.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

Legolas ran out onto the shore and shot. His arrow pierced a three-pronged tentacle that was wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo yelled.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Dernhelm rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the beast. It flung Frodo wildly in the air. Despite their efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gaping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a creepy face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell into Dernhelm's arms. He set Frodo on his feet and he ran to Gandalf.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled to the Elf.

Aragorn and Boromir retreated. Boromir ran for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas took aim. Dernhelm threw a knife towards the beast and it stuck in its forehead. The monster let out a terrible roar.

"Quickly! Into the Mines!" Dernhelm ordered the others.

Legolas shot. His arrow ran deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoiled for a moment with a roar. "Run!" Aragorn yelled.

As they raced into Moria, the creature reached out and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway collapsed. Everyone stared back in fear as the last rays of moonlight were obliterated. Total darkness fell. Gasps and heavy breathing echoed in the inky blackness.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said as light appeared from his staff. He knocked it on the floor and the light brightened, showing the Fellowship's startled and frightened faces. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." They carefully picked their way over the floor and up the broad steps. The silhouettes of skeletal remains and black-fletched arrows framed them as they moved away by the light of Gandalf's staff. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," Gandalf said.

Time passed. They entered a great cavern with a long walkway running down through the middle. The path was rough and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appeared in the half-light of the caverns.

Dernhelm's eyes darted about, a ladder hung to his right. Crossing the path past a dark stony doorway, we came to a narrow, curving stair. Ladders and iron chains rose from a dark pit to their right. On his left, rock walls rose sheer. A chain swung slowly, clinking. The noise reverberated. The light of the wizard's staff moved beyond the chains. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels..." The wizard pointed his staff down towards the pit. "…But Mithril," Gandalf said. The light illuminated everyone faces, and they stared in awe at the Mithril below them.

A vast, seemingly endless rock wall dropped into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and unused, disappeared into the mining shafts below. Merry leaned forward slightly to look closer. Pippin put a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stared down until the light faded, the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli said.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf said. Frodo looked faintly surprised.

They then climbed up steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, everyone was silent in sight of this vast graveyard. Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry.

"Pippin!" Merry said quietly.

They climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroad: three doorways stood before them. Gandalf held out his staff. He glanced from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turned towards the left hand passage.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf whispered.

Everyone rested beneath a peak of rough stone, while Gandalf tried to decide their course, sitting alone at the top. Aragorn sat beside Boromir. Aragorn sighed.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked the other Hobbits.

"No," Merry answered.

"I think we are," Pippin said.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking," Sam hushed.

"Merry?"

"What?" Merry asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm hungry," Pippin innocently said.

Frodo looked down into the cavern and saw a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walked over to where Gandalf was sitting.

"There's something down there!" Frodo said.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf said without any surprise.

"Gollum?" Frodo repeated.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf said calmly.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo exclaimed in alarm.

"Escaped?" Gandalf turned to Frodo. "Or was set loose? And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." Frodo saw dark, dirty fingers clasp a stone implement. From the distance below, Gollum looked up, his large eyes pierced the darkness, observing the Fellowship. "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said. Gandalf glanced sharply at him.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Frodo looked down. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill…" Gandalf said.

Frodo then saw Gollum pull back into the darkness, wrinkling his nose.

"…Before this is over," Gandalf finished. Gollum then wandered off. "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many," Gandalf added. Frodo sat down next to Gandalf.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened," Frodo said sadly. The old wizard leaned near in a grandfatherly manner.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought," Gandalf said. He suddenly looked towards one of the doorways. "Oh! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said while getting up. The Fellowship started down a dark stairway.

Gandalf put his hat on and said, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He then rested a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The old wizard leaned upon his walking stick, breathing heavily.

Before terribly long they came to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lay tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifted his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." His staff illuminated a grand hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. The Fellowship stood in awe. Gimli gasped at the halls of his forefathers.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said. The dark halls were edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam said.

They walked forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli saw a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses lie scattered about.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but Gimli ran into the chamber. Its walls and recesses were scarred and broken, as were the bodies and weapons scattered about. The Dwarf stopped and knelt by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spilled down, illumining it. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface.

"No! No! No!" Gimli said between sobs. Boromir went forward and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said translating the runes on the tomb. Gimli wailed as a great sorrow had fallen on the Dwarf. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.  
"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlif," Gimli chanted softly while sobbing.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said to Aragorn and Dernhelm. Dernhelm nodded in agreement, this place had something disturbing about it.

"'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall.'" Gandalf read. Gimli stopped sobbing, and looked up blankly. "'We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"  
Pippin backed away frightened. ""Drums...drums…in the deep."" Gandalf looked up slowly, and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. Everyone began to glance around uncomfortably. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Gandalf continued. The Fellowship all went tense, many had their hands on their weapons.

Pippin stumbled back slightly and saw a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turned towards it.

"'We cannot get out…'" Gandalf glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looked up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'"

The silence was broken by Pippin. Curious, he reached out and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse. The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whipped around, spooked.

Pippin turned to face him, looking guilty. As he did, the corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoed from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now filled every cranny. Pippin winced at each new wave of noise. Then, silence. Everyone let out a breath and began to relax.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said slamming the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He yanked his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turned away. Pippin stood still, feeling awkward.

**Boom…boom.** The drums began pounding. Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned to well, staring down into it. **Boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom-boom.** The beat paused. But then it started again sounding like a heartbeat. **Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM…**

Terror crept onto everyone's face.

"Frodo!" Sam said as he saw Sting glow blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said to the Hobbits. Boromir and Aragorn work the doors shut. A bellow was heard just outside.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said.

Legolas and Dernhelm tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. Then drew their weapons. Gandalf threw away his hat and pulled out his sword.

The Hobbits followed his example and brandished their short-swords. Sting glowing blue blade quivered.

Gimli leaped atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he said.

These was pounding outside and many creatures beyond began breaking the doors down. Weapons crashed through splintering spaces.

Legolas and Aragorn stood poised, ready to shoot; the Hobbits were also ready, though fear clouded their eyes. The first clear gap was gashed in the door and Legolas shot — a shrill cry rang out. The Elf notched another arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot another. Dernhelm threw a knife and killed an Orc. An awful shriek pierced Dernhelm's ears. It sounded as if nails were scratching across metal.

Suddenly, the foul creatures broke through and the battle began. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charged towards us and we engaged them. Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashed another with his sword; Gimli caught one in the stomach. With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the fray, and the Hobbits followed. Dernhelm drew his two swords and was soon engaged by three Orcs.

Aragorn beheaded an Orc and black blood spewed. Sam paused in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looked up. A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains leading from its wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growled and clapped a hand to the wound. Sam continued to stare, frozen, as the troll swung its mace down at the Hobbit — Sam dove under the troll's legs and crawled away as the troll turned, and sighted him again.  
Cornered, Sam cringed waiting to be finished off.

The beast rose his arm to strike when, suddenly, he fell back. Aragorn, Dernhelm, and Boromir were behind the troll, pulling on its chains. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Boromir and Dernhelm across the room. Dernhelm landed on top of Boromir in a recess of the wall, both of them were dazed. An Orc stood above them ready for the kill. Dernhelm kicked him in the face. Across the room, Aragorn threw his blade into the Orc's neck. Still dazed, Boromir got up with Dernhelm's help. Aragorn nodded to them.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli the Dwarf tossed an axe, piercing the troll's shoulder near Legolas's arrow. The troll swung its mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking the Dwarf off.

"Dernhelm! Go to Frodo!" Aragorn yelled so he obeyed and fought his way to Frodo.

Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo to safety behind a pillar. Gimli hacked at an Orc as the troll swung its mace at him. Gimli ducked, and the monster struck an Orc instead, and then another. Gimli fell. From a corner among more of the vile goblins, Legolas shot two arrows into the troll, causing it to reel back with a cry. Gandalf knocked an Orc out with his staff.

The troll was now swinging its chain in circles above his head. It swung at the Elf, and Legolas dodged it. Again he swung, and its chain whipped around a pillar and got caught. Legolas darted towards it and stepped on it, making the chain tight; he ran along it onto the trolls shoulders and shot it in the back of the head and jumped off. The troll cringed, whimpering shrilly in pain. It stumbled, snapping itself free from the pillar.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sam said while hitting an Orc with a skillet. He turned and hit another.

The troll raised its mace and brought it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. Dernhelm charged the troll with his swords and hit one of its arm, making it useless for a little while. Frodo was separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll was outraged by Dernhelm as he threw knife after knife at it. The troll threw him aside and began seeking Frodo, who tried to evade its search by hiding behind a pillar.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled seeing the danger the Hobbit was in. Aragorn tried to fight his way over to the Ring-bearer. Dernhelm also tried to get to Frodo but he was surrounded by Goblins and then found Sam who was standing beside him.

"Get behind me Sam!" he ordered and he bravely fought the Goblins that kept coming to them.

Frodo dodged around the pillar. The troll peered around it. Not being able to see him, it peered around the other side, causing Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It disappeared back. Frodo carefully looked around the pillar — the troll had gone. Frodo took a deep breath.

Out of nowhere, the troll blasted around the pillar, bellowing in Frodo's face. The Hobbit stumbled and fell back behind the pillar in a corner. The troll found him nevertheless and grabbed him. The troll lifted and dragged Frodo off of the edge of a recess.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo cried. Aragorn breathed heavily, exhausted. Still, he continued on.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried.

Frodo slashed the troll's hand with Sting. The troll dropped Frodo to the ground, twisting its injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lay on the floor. It raised its mace and began to swing, but Aragorn leaped down into the recess.

Aragorn grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. It did not penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay. Pippin and Merry began throwing stones at the troll's head. The troll, infuriated, swung its arm down and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo raced after him and tried to rouse him, but Aragorn was too stunned to move.

Dernhelm had been fighting well but the number of coming Goblins was just too many. His swords met their targets but suddenly the Goblins swung at Sam. He saw a sword swinging at at the Hobbit. There was no time to warn him so he shoved Sam out of harms way and then jumped up to avoid it. When he landed he felt a sharp pain in his side caused by the sword that bit deep into his flesh, a stifled gasp escaped his lips, and the force of the blow sent him crashing to the ground.

Sam watched wide-eyed as Dernhelm crumpled to the floor. "Strider! STRIDER! ANYBODY! Anybody!" Sam suddenly yelled. All the Fellowship members looked to them. They saw Dernhelm fall but no one could get there to defend Sam. He got up weakly yet determination and defiance showed on his face, and he continued to fight for the Hobbit.

"Gurth 'ni yrch!" he yelled. (Death to the orcs!) It was the one Elvish phrase he knew by listening to his own people.

He was about to be run through from behind but Sam stabbed the Orc. Each breath caused a painful tremor to shake through his body. He fought for as long as he could. After a minute or so he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and then another. An Orc had thrown two knives at him. He fell to his knees and felt a hard metal boot kick him in the side of the head. Darkness took over.

Frodo began to run but the troll blocked Frodo's path with its spear, throwing him back. The troll took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest. Gandalf instinctively turned. Merry and Pippin stared in shock.

The cave troll gaped at what it had done in surprise. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other and they leaped onto the beast, stabbing it mercilessly.

"Frodo?" Sam said.

Gandalf stared silently across the room, stunned. Then Frodo suddenly looked up.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Everyone stared at the Ring-bearer in shock.

Broken from their shocked trance, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf fought madly to end the battle. The troll flailed at its head and finally grabbed Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. The Fellowship redoubled its efforts against Orcs and troll. Gandalf and Gimli took turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas took aim. With Pippin stabbing the troll one more time in the head, the troll opened its mouth. Legolas delivered a deathblow, shooting his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll.

The troll stopped fighting and its hand fumbled towards its mouth where the arrow was. It stared upward, shocked, and with a long, pained moan, it collapsed to the ground. Pippin was thrown against the floor. There was a moment of silence. All Orcs were either dead or had run away.

Gandalf rushed to Dernhelm, as did the other companions. Sam was kneeling over him. Frodo slowly walked over.

"Oh no!" Aragorn sighed. Aragorn rolled Dernhelm over and he groaned weakly.

"He's alive!" Sam said. Gandalf sighed in relief.

"This is a poison I do not recognize. Legolas, can you help him?" Aragorn asked. Dernhelm had a bloody gash on the side of his feverish head and a deep cut right above his hip bone and two knives stuck out from his midsection.

"I will see what can be done," Legolas said walking back to Dernhelm's side. While he examined Dernhelm, Aragorn walked over to Frodo.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo revealed his his glimmering Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said in awe.

"Someone get me some cloth, a needle, and some thread!" Legolas called out to the others. Boromir found a blanket in a pack, took it out and handed it to the Elf. "I can't do anything until we can stop the bleeding." Legolas ripped part of the blanket and cleaned Dernhelm's head wound. Pippin found a needle and a little bit of thread. "Is that all the thread we have?"

"Yes," Pippin said, sadly. "Is he going to die?"

"Do not worry, Pippin. If anyone can heal him, Legolas can," Aragorn said. "Everyone should try to get some rest."

"Aragorn and I will wake you when we are ready to go," Legolas said. Soon enough everyone was convinced to sleep including Gandalf, Boromir and even Gimli. Legolas used the thread to stitch Dernhelm's head up. "Aragorn, I am concerned. The poison is also unfamiliar to me. I'm not sure if he will live." Legolas finished the stitching. "These cuts need to be shut or else he will bleed to death."

"I'll look for some more thread." Aragorn looked in all of their packs. While Legolas waited he took the knives out, lifted the shirt and saw how deep the wounds were and sighed. "There is no more thread," Aragorn sighed.

"Then, I'll improvise. Rip the blanket into three inch wide strips," Legolas said and Aragorn handed him the long, narrow strip. "Would you get some water?" Aragorn handed a canteen to him. He cleaned the wounds as best as he could but they refused to stop bleeding. Aragorn checked the pulse.

"His pulse is very weak and slow." Aragorn confirmed Legolas' fear. He wrapped the long strip around the thin waist five times. It covered the wounds and applied pressure to them so Legolas knew he had done everything he could for them. "Can you bring him back to consciousness?" Aragorn asked.

"I'll try." Legolas used words to heal and did everything he could think of to bring him back. "I can't get his fever to go down..." Legolas said, he kept trying but to no avail. After a little while they heard Pippin stir and wake up.

"Is Dernhelm alright?" he asked, sleepily but his voice was full of concern.

"Legolas has bandaged his wounds . That's all that can be done for now," Aragorn said to the Hobbit. "Try to sleep some more." So obediently the Hobbit laid back down.

Legolas continued trying to bring Dernhelm to consciousness and his efforts were rewarded a few minutes later. His eyes popped open and he reached for his swords, panting. When he saw his friends he allowed a small smile.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice weak.

"We defeated the enemy. You were kicked in the head, cut by a sword and stabbed twice," Legolas said. "We are glad to see that you're awake."

"Legolas has been able to bandage you up," Aragorn said.

"Is Frodo, Sam, and everyone else alright?" Dernhelm asked, trying to sit up but a wave of dizziness took over.

"Everyone is fine." Legolas handed him some food and water. He drank the cool water but didn't touch the food. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, though," he said wiping sweat from his face. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged worried looks.

"You haven't had anything to eat all-" Aragorn said. Orcs suddenly were heard once again from the outside. Frodo, Boromir, and Gandalf woke up almost instantly then they went to wake the others.

Dernhelm stood up and felt another dizzy spell coming on. Legolas put his hand on Dernhelm's shoulder then helped support him. Legolas had him wrap his arm over his shoulder.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said looking very weary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**The Bridge of Khazad-dûm**_

They ran out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. They were closely pursued by an army of Goblins. Other Goblins sprung out from the floor and crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship so they drew their weapons outward in a circle. The Goblins snarled and jeered at their frightened faces. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Goblins, dismayed, ran, panicking, in all directions.

They were left alone in the big hall. The old wizard stared down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf did not respond for a moment. He closed his eyes in concentration. The rumble was heard again. Gandalf opened his eyes, and they looked grim and solemn.

"A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said at last.

The Balrog growled, though still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, a fiery light was on the pillars. Dernhelm saw that Legolas's eyes showed only fear— that clearly knew what the beast was.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said as he turned. "Run!" They ran between the rows of pillars and came to a small doorway in the wall. Gandalf shepherded them through. "Quickly!" Gandalf said. He took a last glance behind him, and followed.

They entered a passageway and went down a flight of steps. The flight ended in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly fell into fires below but Aragorn pulled him back. Boromir's torch whirled away into the vast underworld beneath; the Hobbits too stopped short of falling in. Last of all came weary Gandalf, who leaned upon a wall.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn began.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said.

They looked across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roared again. Aragorn moved towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushed Aragorn roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!" the wizard commanded. Hurt and confusion registered on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roared again. Everyone descended a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. They encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas and Dernhelm leaped over. Dernhelm was still very weak, and they landed on the other side. He had a hard time keeping his footing and everyone noticed that he was not graceful in his movements anymore. Pity crossed many of the Fellowship's faces.

The Balrog's rumbles tore through the fiery light. Foundations splintered and crumbled, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf," Legolas beckoned. So the wizard leaped after them.

Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet, where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. Legolas shot back. His arrow rose through the air and pierced the skull of an Orc and the Orc tumbled down from his ledge.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" Boromir said as he leaped across with the two young Hobbits. A fierce exchange of arrows followed from the stairs to the ledge.

"Sam," Aragorn said as he pitched Sam to the other side where the Hobbit was caught by Boromir.

Aragorn reached to pick up Gimli. Gimli held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." The Dwarf leaped forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. "Not the beard!" Gimli protested.

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambers after him, struggling up. They climbed to their feet and look at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship.

Aragorn lay a hand on Frodo's shoulder, "Steady. Hold on!" he said.

The Balrog could be heard approaching from the other hall, its the fiery light getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs began to wobble. Aragorn encouraged the Hobbit, holding fast to his arm.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn said.

"Come on! Work," Dernhelm whispered.

They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions were. They leaped across to safety, and many reached out to pull them over. They ran down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them, crumbling and falling into the abyss.

Around a great pillar in a fiery hall came Gandalf, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirled behind them. Dernhelm slipped on the stone floor and fell down but quickly got back up with Legolas' help.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said.

They fled. Gandalf did not follow, but turned, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaped through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opened its jaw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said.

"Gandalf!" Frodo said as he watched from the other side.

Great shadows like wings of ash whirled around the demon, which spread its arms and bursts into cracking, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stood beneath it, staff and sword raised.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf began to lift his staff. A blazing light radiated from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog struck down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellowed at the wizard. Frodo gasped as well as the other Hobbits.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf said clenching his teeth.

A thread of flame issued from the Balrog's jaw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy, and raised his sword and staff together into the air.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf said driving his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed from under it as it moved towards Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall; he turned to follow the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and winded about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip. Frodo and Dernhelm rushed forward but Boromir restrained Frodo. Dernhelm ran, not giving anyone a chance to stop him.

"No, no!" Boromir said.

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo cried. The wizard grasped vainly at the stone, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stopped struggling. Dernhelm almost made it to Gandalf, his strides were uneven and awkward but he was determined to save Gandalf. But by the time Dernhelm got there Gandalf had let go of the stone and fell into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said as he fell.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Frodo and Dernhelm screamed. Dernhelm was on his stomach and his arm was extended towards the abyss, hopelessly.

Legolas got to him and lifted him to her feet and retreated. Dernhelm fought Legolas' grip.

"NO! Legolas, NO!"

Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and started to leave up a flight of stairs."Aragorn!" Boromir yelled.

"Noooooooooooo!" Frodo screamed again.

Aragorn stared at the distant bridge in disbelief. For a moment he did not move, but then Orc arrows started whistling by once again, shooting at the companions. Dodging them, he turned and followed the others up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Lothlórien **_

They came streaming out into the stark brightness of the day. Everyone was distraught. Sam sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands, and began to weep. Merry consoled Pippin, who lay on his side crying. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. Legolas had a look of shock and disbelief. His eyes seemed puzzled, unsure something no one had ever seen. His arms were still around Dernhelm. He was trembling, weeping, and fighting Legolas to try to run from him. Everything felt so wrong as if it were a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

Aragorn wiped his sword clean, re-sheathed it, and looked to the others. "Legolas, get them up," he said.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn said. He reached down and lifted Sam up. "On your feet Sam." Aragorn then looked around. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo stood alone upon the stark hillside. Weeping silently, he turned towards Aragorn, a single tear ran down his chin.

Chortling, icy blue water gurgled across the dale. Aragorn ran up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looked past the mountains to the green-gold woods beyond.

Dernhelm stumbled to the ground, again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It disheartened the others to see him now to struggle even while walking. He was hating the pity that he was getting. It was annoying having everyone's concerned glances go towards him. He stood up but his knees went weak and he collapsed again. He knew it was from his fever which had worsened. Legolas came alongside Dernhelm and helped him back up.

Aragorn looked at them. Lothlórien was still very far away and they didn't have a chance to get there that night. "Sa farn palan," Aragorn said to Legolas. (This is far enough.) "We need to make camp." Dernhelm looked up. Aragorn knew he would have protested but he cut him off. "It's best for everyone's sake."

Dernhelm looked at Frodo who nodded.

"Look!" Pippin said, pointing to a large outcropping in a cliff face. "Would that be a good place to camp for the night?"

"Well spotted Pippin," Aragorn said placing a hand on his shoulder. They walked over to it. Unfortunately there was a bit of a hike to get there. Once they got there they discovered that it was a cave. Boromir and Aragorn found that it was not deep but it would hide them from unwanted eyes.

Sam was able to make a smokeless fire and cooked some stew from a few rabbits that Boromir had found and hunted. "I hope everyone likes it," Sam said. Gimli ate it almost as quickly as he got it. Merry and Pippin waited until everyone else was served and they almost seemed to inhale it. Legolas noticed that Dernhelm had fallen asleep so he gently woke him up. Legolas got him to eat a few bites but he fell asleep again.

Legolas put a hand to his forehead. "The fever has gone down a little bit," he said. Everyone smiled.

"Well that's good news," Pippin said. Dernhelm had fallen into a dreadful sleep, full of the nightmares that day had brought.

He was woken up by Legolas, who's eyes were full of concern. The fever had come back with full vengeance. Dernhelm tried to eat what he was served but his stomach rejected it. After a little while, they all departed. They planned to be in Lothlórien by nightfall.

They jogged across a grassy field, halting under the eaves of a forest of tall trees. Leaves twirled down to the earth.

Dernhelm wouldn't have made it without Legolas's help. Even so, he still stumbled and fell every once and a while. They got farther into the woods.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli warned.

"Frodo.…" a whispered echoing voice said. Frodo was startled, looked around nervously.

"...and are never seen again," Gimli continued.

"…Your coming to us…" Frodo halted in his tracks: a pair of eyes flashed through his head. "…Is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concerned.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said. Suddenly an arrow, notched, appeared before his face. "Oh…"

Other bows at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Legolas had his own bow out, pointed at the owners of the other weapons. They looked around, alarmed. A tall, golden-haired Elf appeared.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," the golden-haired Elf said.

"Grrr…" Gimli scowled. The Elf had them go upwards into the trees where they were allowed to rest on a platform.

When Dernhelm woke up, night had deepened amongst the windy trees. Everyone either sat orstood on the platform in the rustling foliage. The golden-haired Elf greeted them.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," the Elf said. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas said. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)

Haldir glanced at Aragorn and said, "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir we have one who is-" Aragorn began.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli said a bit angrily.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli said, angrily.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn said to Gimli.

Haldir glances at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." Haldir looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further." He walked away. Sam and Pippin turned and looked at Frodo who looked slightly uncomfortable.

Legolas sat back down and Dernhelm fell back into a semiconscious state, his head on Legolas's shoulder. All the others sat down, except for Aragorn who followed Haldir.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Aragorn argued, angrily. (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Haldir whispered back inaudibly.

"Merin le telim." (I wish we may come with you.) Haldir answered quietly, again so that only Aragorn can hear his words.

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" Aragorn said. (Please, understand, we need your support!)

Legolas turned to look at Frodo, who looked uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looked away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin did likewise. Gimli glanced at Frodo. Aragorn continued to argue loudly with Haldir. Frodo, looked at his friends, seeing blame that does not truly exist anywhere but in his mind. He was alone, it seemed.

"Andelu i ven." Aragorn was now pleading. (The road is very dangerous.)

Frodo appeared downcast but a voice of reason spoke. "Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead," Boromir said..

Frodo pondered this, but looked up suddenly. Haldir appeared, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me," Haldir said.

Legolas woke up Dernhelm and helped him to his feet. The others got up and followed a caravan of Elves that led them along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glanced at Frodo behind him, as though concerned for the Hobbit. They came to the end of the high ridge and looked out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of trees.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said smiling, slightly.

They arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of the evening sun streamed through their trunks. They ascended the path until night fell. There were glimmering lights of silver and blue that lit there path. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lay before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, they gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up. With a glow issuing forth, a Lord and Lady, descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stared in awe. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting.

The light dimmed, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halted.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked. "For I much desire to speak with him... I can no longer see him from afar." As he spoke, Lady Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn's, who looked up. She read the answer in Aragorn's eyes.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said, sorrowfully. Aragorn nodded slightly. Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. Celeborn's sorrow and surprise was easily seen on his face. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli bowed his head, sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," Galadriel said. The Dwarf looked up as her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stared back, starlight glimmered in her eyes. Boromir looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said. A moment passed.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said. Boromir looked back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looked at Sam and smiled. Sam continues to gaze at her, unlike Boromir. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She whispered to Frodo in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire…one who has seen the Eye!" Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlórien, flashed through his mind again.

"Dernhelm, come with me and I shall see what I can do for your injuries," Galadriel said. Dernhelm followed her wearily. She brought him to a place to lay down and she examined his injuries.

"Dernhelm, I know of your secret," Galadriel said. "You are Lady Éowyn of Rohan. Daughter of the king's sister."

"I know how you know that I'm a woman," Dernhelm said. Lady Galadriel was right, she was not Dernhelm but Éowyn. "But how do you know who I am?"

"I can see your family in you, the eyes of your mother, the shade of your hair was your father's, and you have your brother's fierce determination. I met your family once when you were but a babe. The name was easy to find for your name is a perfect mix of you father, Éomund and your mother, Théodwyn." Then Galadriel started cleaning Éowyn's wounds and dressing them. "Your brother has been very worried after your disappearance. I would like to know how you got approval to go to Rivendell."

"I disguised as a man then ran from home. I talked to Éomer as Dernhelm and I informed him of a meeting in Rivendell. I heard it from a person while I was away." Éowyn sighed. "Then Éomer said since I found out I could go to the meeting."

"I see, so you joined the Fellowship." Éowyn nodded. Galadriel had put some herbs to help clean out the poison. "Éowyn, this is a poison I do not recognize. Therefore, I do not know what the best way to cleanse it. I have been able to get some of it out but the rest... time will have to tell how dangerous it is. You may not live to see the next spring..." Galadriel said, sadly. Éowyn was silent for a little while as Galadriel cleaned out her head wound and stitched it shut again.

"Are you going to tell everyone that I'm a woman?" Éowyn asked as Galadriel cleaned her face from the dried up blood and sweat.

"No," she said. "That is not for me to tell." Galadriel helped to bring her fever down and she began feeling better.

"Should I tell them?"

"That is your decision. You must also decide when you tell them. There are many choices ahead of you. You must follow your heart but also consider others as well." Galadriel finished dressing her wounds. "If you seek advice you may look in the mirror."

"May I?" Éowyn asked.

"I only offer it to a few people. If you would like to, you must follow me." Éowyn weakly got up and followed Galadriel. Galadriel descended to her garden in a glade and filled a silver ewer with water from a trickling stream. She stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. The Lady turned towards Éowyn. "Are you ready?" Éowyn nodded. "The mirror shows many different things, some that have past, some that are happening as we speak, and some that may yet happen." She poured the water into the basin and Éowyn looked down.

Éowyn saw the person that was her main reason to run away: Gríma Wormtongue. He had stalked her and haunted her every footstep. The mirror then changed to Gandalf's fall, she saw everyone's despaired faces. She then saw Uncle Théoden in his sickly health sign a paper that had caused Éomer to leave by escort of Gríma's thugs, Gríma smiled evilly. Then she saw Éomer, who was crying for her. A tomb was showed next, it was the tomb where the royalty of Rohan were buried. The mirror went to a man who looked a lot like Boromir only younger. A man of Gondor. He was injured and was being dragged by a horse. The scene then changed showing a battle in front of a white city where there was a Nazgûl destroying the free races of Middle-Earth. The Eye took over the mirror causing Éowyn to cringe. Then the mirror went to the way it would normally be.

"I know what it is that you have seen."

"Who was that man?" Éowyn asked, curiously.

"Does that need to be answered right now?" Galadriel looked at her. "The mirror shows the possibilities of the future. Do not ask about the future because it is an uncertain thing. One action can dissolve what was seen today." Galadriel then showed Éowyn the way to get to her friends.

"Thank you for letting me see the mirror and thank you for healing me."

Dernhelm was welcomed back by everyone. They were on the ground near by Galadriel's garden.

"How are you feeling, Dernhelm?" Legolas asked.

"Better than before." Éowyn smiled weakly.

"You look a lot better," Pippin said. Suddenly she heard her stomach grumble.

"I don't suppose you're hungry now," Aragorn said trying to hide his amusement.

"Actually, I am." She smiled. They all had supper and then started to drift off to sleep. The Hobbits were the first to settle down to rest. In the trees, the Elves' could be heard, and one female voice rose above the others, who sang softly in the background.

"_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)  
Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)," _The woman sang.  
"_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)  
núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)  
Eäro… (Of the sea…)" _the other Elves joined in.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said quietly. Aragorn sharpened his sword as Gimli slept beside him, beneath a lily-shaped lamp glowing in the dark.

"What do they say about him?" Merry said, sitting up on his bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said.

"…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
__Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)" _the Elves continued._  
"…Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)  
ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)  
Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)"_

Sam crouched down to make his bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," Sam said to Merry. Frodo watched them from a distance in the shadows. After a moment, Sam stood up saying;

"The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…" Gimli snored loudly. Aragorn turned, annoyed, and swatted the Dwarf's pillow, getting a grunt from Gimli.

"Or after thunder...silver showers…  
Came falling like a...rain of flowers…"

Sam squatted down again and muttered, "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road."

Aragorn looked out from his resting place beside Gimli's bed. He got up, moved past a small table with silver chalices glinting upon it. He walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root. A fountain gurgled, statues dance in solemn stone, and lights twinkled beyond, invitingly. The lament continues;

"…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)  
i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)"_

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected," Aragorn said.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope," Boromir said. Aragorn sat beside Boromir. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir sighed. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn said.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir said. Aragorn smiled slightly, then looked away, in deep thought.

Éowyn walked off to a large pond where she looked up to the star-filled sky. She was in deep thought when suddenly she heard footsteps from behind. She whipped around quickly to find Legolas standing there.

"Are you alright, Dernhelm?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Couldn't sleep..." Éowyn sighed. "I often look up to the stars wondering what has happened to all of my kin and friends who are no longer here..."

"You really worried us. We thought that..." Legolas sighed. "You have much strength which is why you're still here. We should try and get some sleep..."

Éowyn nodded and they walked back. She laid down and noticed that Frodo was gone but she had a feeling Galadriel had something to do with it.

Everyone was asleep and Legolas and Dernhelm were off somewhere. Shining with soft white light, a figure in a flowing dress walked by them. Frodo woke up with a start as though by some invisible sign. Galadriel was there, gliding past Elven statues among the trees, frozen amid their merriment in the dark night; she looked neither to the right or left nor made any apparent signs. Frodo proceeded to follow her as though he were beckoned.

Galadriel descended into her garden and filled the ewer with water from the trickling stream. She stood before the stand and the Lady turned towards Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror…shows many things…" Galadriel began to pour the water into the silver mirror. "…Things that were…things that are….and some things…that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel emptied the ewer and stepped back.

Frodo stepped up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. He peered down and saw nothing but his reflection. Then, suddenly, the mirror cleared and showed a vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin and Sam from the platform in the woods, recalling his feeling of guilt. Then, the vision changed. The Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples, green and cheery as it ever had been. Suddenly, fires belched up, flaming from windows and doors. Orcs lashed whips.

Frodo gasped, his eyes were wide.

Beneath gray skies and dark hills shouldered with machinery and industry, a line of Hobbits were driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs. Then, the Eye of Sauron filled the mirror. The Ring hung from Frodo's neck pulling him closer to the water. Steam began to curl up from the basin as Sauron spoke to Frodo in a dark tongue. The Ring hung in the pit of blackness within the fires of the Eye. Terrified, Frodo grabbed the Ring and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the grass.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Galadriel's voice echoed in Frodo's head. "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring," Frodo said in his mind Opening his palm, he offered the Ring to her.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this," Galadriel said.

She approached Frodo and placed her hand over the Ring, her hand quivering. Her image began to change. Suddenly, she towered over Frodo, her cloak running ragged in a sudden wind, her eyes like dark hollows, her arms flung high. She wore a breastplate; her hair billowed around her. As if underwater, the glade became murky and green.

"In place of a Dark Lord, YOU WOULD HAVE A QUEEN! NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA!" Frodo backed away from her in fear. "STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME, AND DESPAIR!"

The great murky light faded abruptly and Galadriel let her arms slowly fall, the pitilessness of her image disappeared. Breathing heavily, she spoke to a terrified Frodo.

"I pass the test!" she said with joy. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel." She began to turn away.

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo said, sounding troubled.

Galadriel turned back. "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel lifted her hand up. A ring adorned her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper." Frodo stared into her eyes. "This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it," Frodo said.

Galadriel bent down to meet him at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

When Frodo returned he saw that Legolas had returned. Frodo glanced around, looking for Dernhelm. He saw him sitting alone so Frodo walked over to his friend.

"Why aren't you asleep, Dernhelm?" Frodo asked.

"There is a lot of things on my mind. My dreams haven't been helping either..." Éowyn said quietly. "No matter what has been said my mind has refused to give me comfort..."

"You're grieving for Gandalf... Grief is overwhelming your mind," Frodo said, sitting down next to her. She looked very tired and sad.

"I should have been able to save him... It was my arrogance that nearly killed me and it took Gandalf away."

"Arrogance?" Frodo asked. "What do you mean-"

"If I did not underestimated Sam I would not have been hurt. I was trying to be a hero. My pride made me feel like I was an invincible protector... I told Sam to stay behind me... If I wasn't injured I could have got to Gandalf in time to save him..." To her annoyance her voice was starting to break.

"Dernhelm, I know it's hard on you... it's hard on us all. But none of us are at fault for Gandalf's death. I blamed myself but that is foolish. Gandalf's death was not foolish and it was not without some purpose." Frodo looked up at her as if she were a child who had a nightmare. "You must not blame yourself."

"It's hard... I hope he didn't die just to save me..."

"Why, you are young and you deserve to live to see-" Frodo began.

"That's not what I mean... If his death was for me then it will most likely be in vain..." she whispered. Frodo did not hear what she said. "You need to sleep, Frodo... I'll come back in a few moments." Her eyes shut as she silently said a Rohirric blessing to watch over all of them. Frodo walked away. Éowyn arrived back to the group a few minutes later and fell asleep.

Frodo watched his friend. He was concerned that he was still affected by the poison.

Both Frodo's and Éowyn's dreams were of of their visions from the mirror. For Éowyn, especially the one man of Gondor. _Who was he?_

The next day Éowyn sat with Boromir. He looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep and he was picking at his food.

"My friend, what is troubling you?" Éowyn asked. Boromir looked up from his plate and into the distance.

"I am thinking about my family, well, mostly my daughter," Boromir said.

"You're married?" Éowyn asked in shock.

"I-I was." Boromir took a second so his voice could be steady. "My wife she-she died from a fever. It shocked all of us when she died. Elves are not supposed to be affected by the same things humans are. Some say it was grief that took her yet I thought that she was happy. She loved both her daughter and I- I still cannot believe that she's gone." Boromir sighed. "I miss her so much."

"I'm so sorry."

"My daughter is very much like her mother, her eyes, her pointed ears..." Boromir smiled as he saw his friend's confused face. "My wife was an Elf."

"You are a captain of Gondor, who watches over your daughter when you are away?"

"My brother, Faramir. He has always helped me out even though he is often very busy. It feels wrong to me, he is nineteen, he shouldn't already be raising a child... If I could wish for one thing it would be a normal life for my both him and Silmarien..."

"How old is Silmarien?"

"She is two years old. She reminds me of both her mother and my brother. I won't be surprised if she is reading when I see her, Faramir was the one who learned to read at three..." A small smile was on Boromir's face. "Do you have any family back in Rohan?"

Éowyn nodded and she reluctantly told him a little about herself. "My brother and my uncle, who has raised us since our parent's died... These were my father's knives." Éowyn held and showed him two of her throwing knives. They had designs of both the sun and horses. Boromir stared at them in awe.

"I was seven when he was brought back dead... and my mother died two months later. My brother and I were then raised with our cousin..." Éowyn then walked away and sat down closing her eyes not wanting him too see her cry. Both of them sat down and collected their thoughts. Boromir did not really like how secretive and distant that she was, Éowyn could tell by the look in his eyes. Everyone else thought like Boromir in that sense but since she was so secretive when they asked her certain things she would not say much.

The rest of the days they stayed in Lothlórien were spent talking and everyone became closer friends, even Legolas and Gimli. After thirty nights in Lothlórien, they were going to continue on with their quest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**The Great River**_

The mists of morning laid heavily along the river. An elegant ship was out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stood silently in it, dressed all in white. On shore, cloaks were fastened around all of the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said.

Elves helped prepare for their departure. Legolas was with them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," Legolas said. Then he walked up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked turning to Pippin.

"Four." Pippin said then he burped.

The light of early morning set the leaves of the trees along the shore on fire with a blazing yellow. The sunlight streams through the trees, but beneath their great trunks the land is yet dark, cast in blue. The swan-ship of Galadriel sailed by.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said as the Fellowship lined up at the forest saying their goodbyes. Legolas stretched the bow, testing it. There was awe in his eyes.

Galadriel smiled, and turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said. He looked sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, then looked up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

The Lady of the Galadhrim smiled, and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It was Gimli, who looked downwards.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked.

"Nothing," Gimli grunted. A change came over him; he looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel giggled, smiling at the Dwarf. He turned to walk away, then halted and turned back. "Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

Galadriel looked at Boromir. Though, no words were spoken they communicated through their minds. No one ever heard what was said.

"For you, Boromir, I give a belt of gold. It shows your honor and nobility. Wear it with all the blessings the Elves give Men," Galadriel said and Boromir bowed.

"Dernhelm," Galadriel said walking over to her. She then started to talk through Éowyn's mind. "Éowyn. I wish that I could tell you that you won't die form this poison but I shall make no promise for I cannot say that you will or won't. You are a strong fighter of Rohan and you must not lose hope for I feel that you have a large part to play in the future. I will give you my blessing though. Though you are still wounded you shall find strength. I discovered the poison is more dangerous when despair enters your heart. If you find one who's love is undying for you, you have a good chance to live."

"May I ask how you discovered that?" Éowyn asked through her mind.

"I took some of the poison and put it into my bloodstream... it will not be as bad for me." Then Galadriel said aloud, "I give you the sword _Dolendaug_. May this sword help you to bring peace to the world once more." (Secret Warrior.)

"Thank you," Éowyn said as Galadriel placed the sword in her hands.

Then Galadriel's voice was in her head. "May your journey go well. You shall help bring peace to the world."

Galadriel stood before Aragorn and placed her hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha," Galadriel said. (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish.) The two shared a sorrow in their eyes.

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor," Aragorn said. (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor.)

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil," her voice deepened ominously, "Or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin.

There was silence for a moment. Branches shook, a spider web's glimmering strands swayed in the wind. Galadriel glanced at the pendant, and smiled.

"Namárië." Galadriel said. (Farewell.) "Nadath nâ i moe cerich." (There is much you have yet to do.) She looked into Aragorn's eyes, with both sorrow and joy dancing in her own "Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar." (We shall not meet again, Elessar.)

Galadriel then went to Frodo. She handed him a crystalline container shaped like a teardrop, filled with a clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kissed him on the forehead. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," Celeborn said to Aragorn while the rest of us climbed into the boats. Sam tried to steady himself, as though he was unused to boats. Legolas helped Gimli, and me on board. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wandered through the heavy mist and sunlight, in deep conversation.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders," Celeborn said urgently. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

The two paused, and Aragorn looked down. Celeborn held a dagger before him. Aragorn took it, and unsheathed it; its blade glinted.

"Le aphadar aen," Celeborn warned. (You are being followed.) Aragorn sheathed the dagger. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

A paddle splashed into the water. The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore. Caras Galadhon rose far away, in the mists. There were three boats and this was how the Fellowship was divided; Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in the first boat, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were in the second, and Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn were in the third. Voices sang with the rising dawn:  
"_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…_" the Elves sang._  
(Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
__tremble in the song of her voice…)_

The voices continued. A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien. As the boats moved further downstream, Legolas's eyes stared distantly. He smiled, remembering what Galadriel said to him.

Éowyn had a faint smile as she looked far ahead. _I can hope to live._ From another boat, Aragorn glanced towards them, then away. He too remembered the farewell on the shores of Lothlórien.

Frodo heard the echo of Galadriel's voice in his mind. Frodo looked at the glass in his hand, and glanced up at the shore. The Lady stood there, her right arm upraised, her hand adorned with Nenya. A golden band was upon her forehead and a white cloak was over her head and about her shoulders. She spoke to him, silently, as he passed by.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out," she said. Frodo looked away finally.

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river and left Lothlórien behind. White mountains rose starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Gimli talked to Legolas and Éowyn.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Éowyn asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three," Gimli said and both Legolas and Éowyn smiled.

They passed out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Uruk-Hai marched along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship floated along.

They stopped as it was getting dark. They rested on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock, silvery webs of lights reverberated from the water. He looked worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched it, and the top of a head was barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glinted softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria," Aragorn said. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said. Frodo heard them. He looked worried.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo," Sam said as he sat down next to him.

"No, Sam," Frodo said.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…"

"I'm all right," Frodo said defensively.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." What Sam said made Frodo pause for a moment.

"You can't help me, Sam... Not this time... Get some sleep." Sam left. Now it is not Samwise who cannot sleep in the night, but Frodo, the Ring-bearer.

Boromir walked from the rock to Aragorn. Éowyn listened, as all the conversations took place, from atop a tree branch keeping watch. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and turned him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Frodo looked out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words. "Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir released Aragorn, who turned away.

Aragorn then turned back suddenly. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Éowyn looked back up at the river, surprised by Aragorn's words and tone.

Éowyn leaped down to the ground. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She then heard footfalls. She quickly drew a knife and opening her eyes she threw it. She saw Legolas dodge it and the knife imbedding itself into a tree.

"I'm sorry," Éowyn said and she walked to the tree but Legolas got there first. He pulled the knife out and examined it.

"A fine craftsman made this. Why did you throw it at me?" Legolas asked while handing it back to her.

"I'm so sorry." Éowyn said nothing more for a bit.

"Will you answer my question?"

"You were sneaking..." Éowyn paused. Legolas looked at her, his eyebrows raised with questions. "It makes me uncomfortable, your footsteps were in the manner of a person who intends to do no good."

"I was just trying not to wake anyone. I was just wanting to gaze up at the night sky. Tonight that star is about to do something. Look." He pointed towards a dim star. Éowyn watched. It went dark as if there was never one there and suddenly a bright flash lit the sky. Éowyn gasped.

"It exploded?"

Legolas nodded. "I have watched that star for fifty years. Each night it became darker. It has been recorded throughout all of our history. It is the oldest recorded star.

"So that is how stars die..."

"There is an old legend about stars. Each star represents a person. If they die tragically the star explodes, if they die a peaceful death the star fades away."

"I wonder if it's true..." Éowyn said to herself.

"If it were by our traditions there would only be about a thousand more deaths until the end of the universe."

"But can stars be born? If a star represents life why wouldn't a new one show up at every birth of a child?"

"I do not know." Legolas looked at her. "You are full of many questions."

"How would one learn without asking?"

"I really am not sure." There was a long pause.

"I better keep watch." Éowyn then climbed back up and kept watch for the rest of her shift. Legolas wanted to ask her something but she was gone by the time he could think of it.

The next morning, the boats passed through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Aragorn's boat across the water.

Aragorn lifted his head, half-smiled and tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," Aragorn said.

Everyone looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held before them, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Their faces were solemn and stern, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

They floated past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rose sheer from the cascade. As they walked on a gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glanced at him, looking perturbed. They all started to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said. Pippin looked up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said.

"Recover my…? Phrrrrr…" Gimli grumbled.

"We should leave now," Legolas said to Aragorn. Éowyn looked around warily, she had a strange feeling like the one she had while in Moria.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn said.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas's gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No Dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli then turned to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looked around. "Where's Frodo?" he asked.

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

* * *

**Author Note:** I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and given me constructive criticism for this story. Please keep on reviewing. Gen hannon! (I thank you!) -Maethorni :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Amon Hen**_

Frodo had wandered into the forest. He stood by a stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Boromir, who was gathering wood, saw Frodo and approached him across the leaf-littered earth.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart," Frodo said.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir asked.

"There is no other way!" Frodo said firmly.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people and my family!" Boromir threw the gathered wood to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Frodo stepped back.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief," Boromir said.

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo began to walk away from Boromir. "You Fool!" Boromir started after him. They began to run, Boromir closing in on the Hobbit. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Boromir tackled Frodo. "It should be mine! Give it to me!" The two struggled, Frodo wrestled the Ring into his hand, clutching it. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give me… Give me the Ring!"

Frodo slipped the Ring on and disappeared. He kicked Boromir and ran away.

Boromir looked around desperately. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!"

Boromir slipped and fell to the ground. The madness of the Ring left him and he came to his senses. "Frodo?...Frodo?...what have I done?...please...Frodo!" Boromir apologized.

Frodo dashed up a set of dark steps, the world of the Ring blurring away around the Hobbit.

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" Boromir's voice sounded far away.

Frodo, while in the 'shadow world,' climbed up onto a seat of stone framed by two stone eagles. A great shape loomed before him from afar. The image rushed towards him and his vision rose to a pinnacle— the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Sauron stared back menacingly. Frodo, rushing to remove the Ring, fell off of the seat and landed on his back. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him was a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway ran up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.

Aragorn approached. "Frodo?"

"Huh? It has taken Boromir," Frodo said startled.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked intensely.

"Stay away!" Frodo scrambled up and retreated from Aragorn. Aragorn came after him.

"Frodo!" Frodo stopped. "I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. He held the Ring upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approached Frodo. The Ring began to whisper, "Aragorn... Aragorn…Elessar…" He reached out, towards the Ring. With both hands, Aragorn closed Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushed it to the Hobbit's chest, refusing the temptation.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn said.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn nodded but then saw Sting's blue glow. He stood suddenly.

"Go, Frodo." Aragorn drew out his sword. "Run. Run!"

Frodo ran from the hilltop. Aragorn walked out from beneath the ruin and found a troop of Uruk-Hai advancing towards him. He gave a half-smile and touched his sword to his forehead in a gesture of acceptance to the challenge. They attacked. He cut several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat.

Sam was searched frantically for Frodo in the woods. "Mr. Frodo!" He heard the clash of sword on sword. His eyes widened. _Oh no! Battle!_ he thought. Then he heard;

"Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling!" the Uruk-Hai leader said to his troups.

"Elendil!" Aragorn said as he jumped onto the Uruk-Hai massing below him.

Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn ran forward from behind the the ruin. Legolas shot several Uruk-Hai with quick bow-work; Gimli landed blow after blow with his axe. Éowyn swung her sword, _Dolendaug_, killing three Uruk-Hai at a time.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas shouted.

Frodo ran and hid behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hid in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Frodo!" Merry said.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin beckoned. Frodo looked at them, anguished, then shook his head. "What's he doin'?" Pippin asked Merry.

"He's leavin'," Merry said in realization.

"No!" Pippin ran out towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry ran after him. Merry and Pippin were out in the open. Several Uruk-Hai were coming down the hill, towards them.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry said quietly to Frodo. Merry cupped his hands and called out to the Uruk-Hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin shouted.

"Over here!" Merry yelled.

"This way!" Pippin waved his arms. Both Hobbits ran away from Frodo. The Uruk-Hai troop followed them. Frodo made a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"Its working!" Pippin said.

"I know its working! Run!"

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Éowyn continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe. Aragorn stabbed one behind his back. Éowyn was surrounded so she drew her other sword and swung both of them in opposite directions. She suddenly felt really sick,_ the poison from Moria_ she thought, but she kept fighting nonetheless.

Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stopped and saw Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks were closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk ran up to them, raising his battleaxe. But Boromir came charging in, knocked the Uruk back, and killed him with his own axe. He threw a knife at another. More closed in.

Legolas killed Orc after Orc. He shot down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. Three loud ox-horn blasts were heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said.

"Boromir!" Éowyn gasped.

Aragorn ran down the slope towards the sound, but many Uruks were between him and Boromir. The forest swept by as he went. Aragorn battled madly towards Boromir.

Boromir sounded the Horn of Gondor again. The Uruks attacked Boromir. Boromir killed two more. Merry and Pippin took out some Orcs. "Run! Run!" Boromir said to the Hobbits. The Uruk-Hai leader walked into view on the misty hilltop beneath the dark trees. Boromir fought on, oblivious to him. Merry and Pippin continued to throw rocks. The captain aimed his black-fletched bow at the battling warrior. He shot.

Boromir jerked backwards at the terrible pain right above his heart. He looked down and saw an arrow sticking out. Merry stopped in mid-throw as Boromir fell. The Hobbits looked at him in shock. Boromir began to breathe hard. Uruks came closer, and Boromir gave a battle cry, rose, and swung his sword at one, killing it. The Uruk chieftain growled and walked further down the slope. He lifted his bow, and shot again, as Boromir turned to look at him. A black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin still stand in shock, rocks in hand. Boromir stares into their eyes, but against death, they could do nothing.

Éowyn ran towards the fight. She saw as Boromir had been shot twice. She angrily looked for the Uruk responsible for the shooting. She raised one of her knives and was ready to throw when suddenly the ground seemed to rush up to meet her. Her vision went dark but it came back a minute later, a minute to late. She didn't recognize that her old injuries opened up and started to bleed.

Summoning his will to fight for the Hobbits, Boromir swung his sword at another Uruk and got back up. The captain shot him one more time, in the chest. Boromir fell on his knees and stayed there, swaying a little and blinking. The ox-horn was cloven in two.

Merry and Pippin looked at him. With all the courage they could muster, they took up their swords and attacked the Uruk-Hai. They never had the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lifted them up and carried them off. Merry and Pippin waved their arms frantically. The Uruk-Hai troop walked away from Boromir. Boromir looked on helplessly. The troop passed by Boromir where he knelt, suffering, as though he did not exist. Death was coming too soon. He would never again see those whom he loved. _I am sorry, my sweet child, my sweet Silmarien. I will never again be there for you._

The captain, now left alone, stopped before his foe. Boromir swallowed and stared back at him. The chieftain snarled and pulled his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow. Just then, Dernhelm crashed into him, and his arrow flew off harmlessly.

The captain and Éowyn fought viciously. She lost her sword and was thrown to the ground; she got quickly up, the Uruk-Hai warrior threw his two-prong shield at her and it hit her in the chest, causing her to fall against a tree with the air knocked out of her lungs.

The Uruk raised his sword and almost struck, but Aragorn slipped between his friend and parried the sword. He dodged another blow. Aragorn pulled out a knife and stabbed the captain in the leg. He roared and pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it, and threw it at Éowyn, as she was just getting up. The knife imbedded itself into her right shoulder. She yanked the knife out with a faint gasp and fell back against the tree. Aragorn closed in on the Uruk and in a flurry of swordplay, sliced his arm off and then stabbed him in the chest. The captain pulled himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling, defiantly. Aragorn grimaced, pulled his sword out of the injured warrior, swung it, and chopped off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of him fell to the ground.

Aragorn paused a moment, panting. He looked at Éowyn and she nodded towards Boromir. So Aragorn then raced to Boromir. She watched and listened.

"No!" Aragorn sighed. Boromir, pale and bloodied, was now lying on his back, his head close to a tree. Aragorn knelt near Boromir, who grabbed Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones," Boromir said distressed.

"Be still," Aragorn said.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached out to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city-my people-my family to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

"Our people? Our people." He reached for his sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and helped Boromir clasp it to his chest. "If ever you see my daughter tell her that I love her and that I am sorry that I will never be there for her." Boromir paused. "I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" Boromir passed away. Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn bent and kissed Boromir on the brow.

Legolas and Gimli arrived at the scene. Legolas looked sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Aragorn stood up. Boromir lay among the earth: pale and gone, the black arrows sticking from his broken body. The fallen warrior had gone to his last home. Mist and light shone through the wood like a vision, in a tapestry of long ago. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," Aragorn said sadly. He lifted his head, a tear glinted and fell down his cheek. His eyes stared distantly. For a moment, it seemed that he had the dignity of a King.

Éowyn rose shakily to her feet, the knife went fairly deep and the pain was hard to bear. Her breaths came in short, ragged gasps and she finally noticed that her old cuts were open but she didn't care. She saw Boromir lying dead. _I have failed my friend and his family._ A single tear slid down her face as she looked at him. "Oh Boromir, I am sorry," she whispered to herself.

Legolas saw Dernhelm's shaky body near the edge of the clearing. Aragorn then remembered their other companion. Legolas ran over to him followed by Gimli and Aragorn. Dernhelm's eyes were closed and he was supporting himself against a tree. Legolas saw blood pouring from a new cut in his right shoulder and that his old ones had also started to bleed. His mouth kept moving silently saying, "I'm sorry, Boromir. I'm so sorry."

Éowyn's tear-filled eyes suddenly flitted open. She forced a brave face, trying to push all the pain from her mind, and handed Aragorn his knife back. Her body trembled as she fell back to the tree for support.

"Dernhelm, are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"I should live," she said bleakly. "What's our course of action?"

"We'll have to bandage you up-"

"I'm fine!" she protested. She did not want them to accidentally stumble across her long-kept secret.

"We don't want you bleeding to death," Gimli said.

"Then you two should get ready so whatever you do plan we'll be prepared. Legolas can help me." Éowyn figured that she could probably trust the Elf not to spread her secret. She could also make him keep his word.

Aragorn agreed so he and Gimli left towards the boats to pack their belongings. Éowyn sighed and looked at Legolas and stopped him from unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't want him to see the cloth that bound her chest.

"Legolas, promise me on the honor of an Elf that you will keep something a secret for me."

Legolas looked at Dernhelm. He was expecting a child-like secret to be told to him like that he has a crush on some girl back home and if worst should happen lines or something like that.

"I promise," he said. Nothing could have prepared him for what he promised to keep.

"I am not a man. I am Éowyn daughter of Eomund." Legolas stared wide-eyed at her. "But you have promised to never tell anyone. Will you keep to your promise?"

"I promised on the honor of my kind so I cannot break my word." He took a deep breath. "Since when were you a girl?" he asked still in his shock.

"What sort of a stupid question is that? I was born one." She rolled her eyes. Then she looked up urgently at him. "You promise?"

"I already said that I did..." Legolas sighed.

"I never wanted to burden you with this." She looked away then back to him. "Does this affect our friendship?"

Legolas was silent for a moment. "I thought of you like a dear friend. I have never really had many friends that are girls..."

"Just treat me like you would Dernhelm. For I am both him and Éowyn." She then forced a smile. "Just don't slip up and call me Éowyn."

"You'll probably always be Dernhelm to me," Legolas said. "Why did you decide to be a 'man'?"

"I rather doubt I would be allowed into the Fellowship if I wasn't. Well it began like this I was chased off from home." Legolas stared at her.

"Why-How?"

"My Uncle is King Théoden and his mind has been poisoned, I am not sure who did it but I have my suspicions. I think it is his adviser, Gríma Wormtongue. He is the reason I left my home. He would always pursue me, follow my every step, he tried to break up my family... Anyway one day he tried to force me into marriage to him. I declined and he became angry. He tried to ask me again but he was refused again. He tried to kiss me against my will but I punched him. He cursed my family. That night I dressed in some armor and grabbed two swords and took my trusty mare and we rode out of Rohan."

"How did you find out about the Council of Elrond?" Legolas asked. He started to bandage her bleeding shoulder.

"I was getting near Fangorn forest when an old beggar woman found me. She said that if I would give her some food she would give help me find some purpose. So I gave her some food and she told me about a council that was to be held in Rivendell."

"How did you get permission to go?"

"I went to my brother as Dernhelm and I told him of what I heard from the beggar. I asked if I could go to Rivendell and he said, 'Go in the name and blessing of Rohan.' So I came to Rivendell and you know basically the rest."

"Your story is very interesting." Éowyn nodded in agreement. Soon Legolas finished tending her wounds, she gasped as he tightened the bandage. She stood up with Legolas's help, sheathed her sword, and they helped Aragorn and Gimli with putting a memorial for Boromir.

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with him, his shield was above his head and his cloven horn at his side. Éowyn quietly sang a lament in the Rohirric tongue. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros and then dropped into the mists below. Gimli watched the boat disappear. Aragorn wore Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas shoved the third boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said. Aragorn stood still and said nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?" Éowyn asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," said Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said. Aragorn put his hands on Gimli and Éowyn's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas, and Gimli looked at each other, grinning. A smile also broke out on Éowyn's face.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli exclaimed. Aragorn ran into the woods, followed by Éowyn, Gimli, and Legolas. 


	8. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hi everyone. Sorry that it's been so long. School has been rather insane... anyway, I am going to write the Two Towers parts in The Forgotten Companion Part 2. **

**I hope to have the first chapter up by Friday if not sooner...**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**=)Maethorní(=**


End file.
